starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Industrial Light
Industrial Light & Magic или ILM — компания по производству визуальных эффектов, ответственная за большую часть визуальных эффектов в фильмах саги «Звёздные войны». Она была основана Джорджем Лукасом в 1975 году, как часть компании Lucasfilm Limited. Компания занималась разработкой эффектов более чем к 200-м других фильмов, в числе которых: серия «Парк юрского периода», трилогия «Назад в будущее», фильмы о Гарри Поттере, франшиза «Индиана Джонс», фильм 2009 года «Звёздный путь» и картина 2011 года «Супер 8». Создание .]] После того, как Джордж Лукас снял фильм «Американские граффити», он приступил к работе над космической оперой, названной «Звёздные войны», которую затем приобрела компания 20th Century Fox. Свой новый фильм он хотел сделать с невиданным до этого уровнем эффектов. Однако собственный департамент визуальных эффектов Fox был закрыт и расформирован из-за финансовых соображений, а также за ненадобностью, так как зрители желали видеть более реалистичные фильмы. Это сподвигло Лукаса создать свою собственную компанию для создания эффектов. Первым его выбор пал на Дугласа Трамбала, ответственного за фотографические эффекты в фильме «Космическая одиссея 2001 года». Но на тот момент Трамбал был занят работой над фильмом Стивена Спилберга «Близкие контакты третьей степени», поэтому он порекомендовал Лукасу своего помощника — Джона Дайкстра. После этого Дайкстра собрал команду из 75 студентов, художников и инженеров. Гари Кертц приобрёл для команды склад в районе Ван-Найс, Калифорния. В поисках названия, которое должно было скрыть назначение склада, а также внушать, что он принадлежит компании оптовой торговли электронными компонентами, а не занятой в создании фильмов, Лукас выбрал название «Industrial Light and Magic». Так, в июле 1975 года, была рождена новая компания. Работа над сагой «Звёздные войны» Первым фильмом ILM стал фильм «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» (который изначально назывался просто «Звёздные войны»). Многие в новообразованной компании (которую в шутке прозвали "Деревенским клубом") не были уверены в том, что новые новаторские визуальные эффекты будут работать. Рабочее пространство было хаотичным и нетипичным для индустрии; когда руководство Fox пришло с проверкой результатов, на одном из сотрудников ILM была надета маска рыбьей головы, художники использовали самодельную горку чтобы нырять в импровизированный плавательный бассейн, созданный в грузовом контейнере, а Дайкстра сбросил холодильник и крыши склада, "потому что было интересно, как это будет звучать." Художники проводил дни за курением марихуаны и попытками найти прохладное местечко, чтобы спрятаться от жары. Большую часть из миллиона долларов, выделенного компании Лукасом, была потрачена на приобретение различного оборудования: миниатюры и кинокамеры Dykstraflex — которые позже стали ключевым инструментом для сцен битвы при Явине. Вернувшись с основанных съёмок, Лукас направился в Калифорнью, где нашёл ILM в ещё худшем состоянии, чем прежде. Он обнаружил, что за исключением спасательной капсулы корабля Тантив IV, остальные законченные эффекты были практически безвозвратно утеряны. Это, вместе с проблемными съемками, поставило под сомнение выход «Звёздных войн» на экраны, и Fox уже были готовы прекратить производство фильма. Но Лукас решил взять компанию под личный контроль, ежедневно наблюдая за работой по созданию спецэффектов. Сцены сражений в космосе были практически полностью повторяли воздушные сражения из фильмов о Второй мировой войне, таких как «Тора! Тора! Тора!», который Лукас использовал в качестве источников вдохновения. Чтобы завершить работу над эффектами, Лукас позвал трёх мастеров со стороны: Дэна О'Бэннона, Рика Бэйкера и Фила Типпетта. После окончания работы над фильмом большая часть работавшей над ним команды ILM решила остаться в компании, однако Дайкстра и ещё несколько художников основали собственную компанию, названную «Apogee». Известные художники работавшие в ILM ом.]] *Джон Дайкстра — основатель ILM, возглавлял команду, в которую входили: Ричард Эдлунд, Деннис Мурен и будущий режиссёр Джо Джонстон. *Эд Кэтмелл — президент Pixar, первого подразделения ILM, работавшего с компьютерной графикой. *Известный цифровой художник Хуан-Луис Санчес работал в ILM между 2001 и 2006 годами, поучаствовав в работе над фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». *Джаи Натараджат был техническим директором, работавшим над «Скрытой угрозы». *Стивен Уильямс также был аниматором в ILM. *Маси Ока прежде чем стать актёром работал в ILM. Общее In 2010, ILM allowed the show The Amazing Race to film at their complex. They set up a challenge for the contestants on the show, which involved the characters of Ponds, Cody, and Padmé Amidala from The Clone Wars. Although ILM primarily worked on Star Wars projects, they also had a hand in some Star Trek–related projects, including Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan. Mark Hamill, when discovering this during production of Return of the Jedi, jokingly referred to them as traitors, with Lucas stating that it was a business.The Making of Return of the Jedi Упоминания * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Creating the Worlds of Star Wars: 365 Days'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Making of Star Wars'' *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Making of Return of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники *ILM website * * Категория:Компании Лукаса